


Ô Filles de l'Eau

by Milonisatys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kelpies, Merpeople, Selkies, Sirens, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milonisatys/pseuds/Milonisatys
Summary: There are a lot of marine creatures, real or legendary.What if sirens, selkies and kelpies did exist? How would they interact?.I'm sorry, I don't know how to write summaries :((.The title is the name an album of Nolwenn Leroy, a French artist.Currently on hiatus!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue, I know, it's short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue
> 
> 22/08/2019

The job as a selkie is simple:

  * Go to the sirens' nursery.
  * Find a baby siren.
  * Take them to your den.
  * Take good care of them until they are sixteen.
  * Repeat.

Pearl almost did complete the list. Octanis celebrated her 15th birthday a few months ago, but Pearl still had a lot to do before officially introduce Octanis in the sirens' society.

\- Octanis, you know we can't stay too long in this place. I know you like to play with the fish but we have to go back home.

\- Uuuugh, Pearl, why are you such a buzz kill? replied Octanis, lazily following her keeper.

As they went back in their den, if they paid more attention, they would have seen a shadow behind them, watching them in dark, hidden in the kelp forest.


	2. J'ai volé le lit de la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octanis enjoying her time alone in the kelp forest.
> 
> 06/09/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a song of Nolwenn Leroy, it means "I Stole the Seabed"

For Octanis, the kelp forest was probably the best place ever.  
It was the place where she felt free. She could swim between the gigantic seaweeds, among seals, crabs, and small fishes. Sometimes she met here with other young sirens. Today she was the only siren in the area.  
Pearl would let her go there alone when Octanis started to be more independent. Her only rule was to never go out of the forest in order to avoid bigger predators, such as sharks or killer whales. Octanis has always been careful to not go beyond the forest border. And today was not an exception. She did not want Pearl to forbid her to go there. She always seemed to know what Octanis was doing. When Octanis asked her how she did that, Pearl smirked at her and then answered "maternal instincts".

In the kelp forest, Octanis was somewhat easy to spot. She had long dark blue hair, almost the color of her fins, which were a bit darker. She had fins all over her body; pelvic, dorsal and caudal fins. However, her tail had a beautiful metallic grey shade. It was a bad camouflage in the forest, but a perfect one in the open sea.

The sirens, also called nordic merpeople, were slightly different from their cousins, the tropical merpeople, called mermaid, merman or merperson. Sirens had smaller fins than the tropical merpeople. They were more fit for speed since they were mainly carnivorous, and hence they had to hunt fish. The merpeople had more vibrant colors, to hide from predators in the corals. They ate shellfishes or seaweed. The merpeople mainly lived in lagoons, and they had darker skin than sirens since they were more exposed to the sun.

As Octanis was starting to feel a bit tired from chasing after baby seals for the kicks, she made her way toward the seabed, laying on the sand. She liked to collect seashells and small pebbles to draw figures. She particularly enjoyed picturing octopus. When she finished her fresco on the ground, she thought it was time to go back to the den. before Pearl starts to grumble about Octanis being late for dinner. She admired a few more seconds her artwork, knowing it would disappear during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to make it longer next time.  
Please tell me if you see mistakes, English is not my first language ;-;


End file.
